


Interruptions

by firedancer123



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: F/M, Literature, fan fiction, imported from deviant art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedancer123/pseuds/firedancer123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my ancient Storm Hawks one-shots... This one get s a little steamy so open your windows.... Pirow forever.... Please excuse the mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Another one shot. I'll probably be on here a lot. I just got my wisdom teeth pulled so, I dont have anything better to do. I do not own storm hawks. I do own the plot line.  
> Piper came rushing in.  
> Piper: have you seen Finn?  
> Me: No. Why?  
> Piper: He hacked a security camera and got a video of this event. Then he gave it to Sky News Daily. It was all over the morning news.  
> Me: I am SO glad that I am not him right now.

He locked the door behind him as he entered his crystal specialist’s room. Her light footsteps made him turn around. It took mere seconds for their lips to be crushed together. He was clad in only a muscle shirt and boxers. She was wearing nothing but undergarments, tank top, and ultra-short shorts. Piper crashed against the wall. His head dropped to kiss the sensitive skin of her neck.   
“Aerrow!” she called in ecstasy. Those workouts were coming in handy; she ripped his shirt in two and tossed the remains aside. His hands drifted to the hem of her shirts as his lips moved upwards to take control of hers again. His hands slipped under and rubbed against her sides. His lips left hers for mere seconds.   
“Piper.” He muttered pulling off her shirt. As his lips touched hers his tongue licked and pressed for entry. She opened her mouth without hesitation.   
“Hey! You guys okay in there? It’s awful quiet.” Finn’s voice came in through the door. Piper rolled her eyes in annoyance. They separated.   
“We’re just fine Finn.” Aerrow replied annoyed.   
“The thud was just Aerrow being a klutz.” Piper called.   
“If you say so…” Finn replied. They could almost hear his shrug. His footsteps thumped down the hallway.   
“I hate interruptions. Where were we?” Aerrow asked pulling Piper closer than anyone thought possible.   
“I think we were right about here…” she brought her lips up to meet his and dropped her hands down to his waistband.   
“ Now Piper, I'm topless you should be too.” He said smiling. She let his hands drift up towards her bra hook. It fell to the ground. Her hands had all the while been roaming his chest. She loved the way his rock hard abs tensed under her fingers. Now her hands fell back to his waistband. One swift tug and two steps back freed him of his boxers. Her eyes couldn’t seem to look at anything but his emerald eyes. So instead she ground against him. He groaned against her lips. His hands came from rubbing up against her breasts to pulling down her shorts. She hardly noticed they were moving until she heard Aerrow’s knees bump up against her bed. By now nothing was separating them. Aerrow turned so Piper was up against the bed. They fell backwards with Aerrow on top. In seconds he was in her with practiced ease. His lips connected with hers to silence both of their cries of ecstasy and bliss. He teased her, withdrawing his lips as he did.   
Outside her door  
Radarr and Finn shivered.   
“It’s about time those two hooked up.” Finn whispered to the sky monkey. Radarr shot him a look.   
“This isn’t the first time is it?” Finn asked. Radarr shook his head.   
“I should have known.” Finn said. He walked away shaking his head. Radarr followed him.   
Next morning  
Piper lay there, her orange eyes open smiling. She would never get tired of waking up to this site. Asleep, her sky knight looked calm and peaceful, the exact opposite of what he looked awake and was in battle. His emerald eyes opened. He pulled the crystal specialist closer to his form. She snuggled closer pulling her only cover, her sheet, with her.   
“I love you.” The sky knight said smiling at his soul mate.   
“I love you too.” She said. He looked up over her shoulder at the clock on her bedside table. 4:00 am flashed the screen, a time none of the crew would be up, and moving. Piper sighed.   
“Time for you to go already?” she said. He nodded. Slowly, regretfully he slid out of bed and grabbed his clothes. He slipped them on and peered out the door. The hallway was empty. He slid out the door and moved silently down the hallway. Reaching his room, he opened the door. It didn’t make a sound thanks to the newly oiled hinges. Coming out a few minutes later he noticed Piper leaning against the wall fully clothed in her uniform. He emerged the same. Walking over he kissed her lightly on the lips. She was about to pull him in for another when she noticed a bit of blonde hair sticking out from around the corner.   
“I hate interruptions. Especially when they are caused by a certain blonde.” She said. Aerrow looked over his shoulder just in time to see the blonde hair disappear.   
“Finn, you’d better start running.” Aerrow said. Said blonde poked his head back around the corner.   
“I’m not sure who I should be more afraid of… you or Piper.” He said then quickly ducked back around the corner. His footsteps could be heard running, indisputably for cover. Piper grabbed Aerrow’s collar and dragged back towards his room.   
“Where were we this time?” she said before letting the door close and lock behind them.


End file.
